


In-Betweens

by PerkyPastry



Category: 9 (2009)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, more tags to come as chapters are posted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyPastry/pseuds/PerkyPastry
Summary: A series of short scenes of what I personally think could have canonically gone down between the events seen in the film, including the flashback scenes.





	In-Betweens

1 and 8 stood side by side at the edge of the abandoned cathedral, looking out into the emptiness. 

From where they stood they could make out two figures walking away from them, one holding an open map in his hands directing the other over the rocky fringes of their safe-haven and towards the three smokestacks in the distance.

The bodyguard, knife in hand, took a step forward to retrieve them, but an outstretched arm from the leader stopped him short.

"No, 8." He spoke with a tone of disinterest. Or perhaps it was resignation. "Let them go."

The two were just visible enough so that 1 could see the face of the taller one as he turned his head to look back while the other kept focused on the map, and for those few moments, the eldest and the youngest locked eyes.

As 9 and 5 completely disappeared over the horizon, too far away for either to hear, 1 sent a silent word across the void.

_"Godspeed." _

**Author's Note:**

> It's my belief that 1 didn't really want 2 to die, which I will add upon in further chapters. 
> 
> It's been a fun 9 month, look forward to next year :)


End file.
